Circle of Life
by FakedSmile89
Summary: Harry kommt über Sirius Tod nicht hinweg. Ein Suizidversuch ist sein letzter Ausweg. Doch dann passiert etwas, womit er nicht gerechnet hätte. HPSB Slash


Title: Circle of Life

Author: FakedSmile

Pairings: Sirius/Harry

Rating: R

Warnings: Lemon & Angst, Angst, Angst!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, don't ask, don't tell.

Das Wort zum Sonntag: Mein größter Fehler ist, dass ich jeden Tag zur Umkehr fähig bin, es aber nie tue.

_Circle of Life_

Harry schloss die Augen. Er hörte, hörte genau hin, wie der Wind ihm die Haare ins Gesicht blies. Es war nicht kalt. Ende Sommer, Anfang Herbst. Die Sommerferien bei den Dursleys waren eine Qual gewesen, ein endloser Tag nach dem anderen. Doch das war nichts dagegen gewesen, was ihn in Hogwarts erwartete.

Die mitleidigen Blicke seiner Freunde, seiner Lehrer, und nicht mal Snape war so hart zu ihm wie sonst. Doch Harry spürte, wie ihn dies nur immer weiter in die Hoffnungslosigkeit hineintrieb.

Eigentlich hätte er jetzt bei einer Besprechung mit dem Schulleiter sein sollen. Dumbledore hatte ihn zu sich bestellt. Wahrscheinlich nur, um wieder mit ihm über Sirius' Tot zu reden. Doch das war das letzte, was Harry wollte. Es gab eigentlich nichts mehr, was er wollte; abgesehen davon, dass dieser Schmerz, dieser alles zerstörende Schmerz endlich aufhören sollte.

Manche würden vielleicht sagen, der Junge wüsste nicht, was er tut, doch Harry wusste sehr wohl, was er tat, als er oben auf dem Astronomieturm stand. Er wusste, dass er sterben würde, würde er dort runter stürzen. Niemand würde da sein, um ihn auf zu fangen. Nicht einmal Sirius, denn er konnte es nicht mehr.

Harry hatte nicht die Hoffnung, Sirius wieder zu sehen. Er war älter geworden und glaubte nicht an ein Leben nach dem Tod. Er wusste, dass es vorbei war, aus und vorbei, wenn er da runter springen würde. Und er wollte, dass es vorbei war. Er sah einfach keinen Sinn mehr darin, sich weiter zu quälen, als Held da zu stehen, während die echte Helden starben – sein Vater, Sirius und all die anderen. Vielleicht, so hoffte er, würde die Zauberwelt dann endlich wach werden.

Es war nicht nur so, dass er seinen Paten verloren hatte. Er hatte den Menschen verloren, den er über alles in der Welt geliebt hatte, für den er alles getan hätte. Und genau dieser Mensch wurde ihm genommen. Es war nicht fair. In den Sommerferien hatte er viel Zeit zum nachdenken gehabt und erst dann war ihm aufgefallen, dass er Sirius geliebt hatte, aber mehr, als zu von Patensohn zu Pate.

_ Ich war so dumm gewesen, so verdammt dumm. Warum habe ich es nicht früher erkannt, warum erst, als er zu spät war? Ich hätte dich küssen können, so oft! So verdammt oft… Vielleicht hättest du mich weggestoßen, doch dann hätte ich wenigstens einmal deine Lippen auf meinen gespürt. _

Er kletterte auf die Steinmauer. Es war windig und er schwankte schon.

Er dachte wieder über Sirius nach. Und nicht nur eine große Liebe zu Sirius war in ihm, auch eine unbändige Wut. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Du hast versprochen, immer für mich da zu sein!" Schrie er. „Aber du bist es nicht…" Flüsterte er dann leise. Doch nein, er würde nicht weinen, er würde nicht weinen! Er würde stark sein.

Er sah nach unten, ihm wurde schwindelig und schlecht. Er hatte das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen. Er schloss die Augen, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, flüsterte: „Sei einmal in deinem Leben stark…", dann sprang er.

Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt, als er fiel, er presste die Augen aufeinander.

Doch dann passierte etwas sehr schnell. Er wurde langsamer und dann war es, als ob er in der Luft schweben würde. Er konnte nichts sehen, da er die Augen immer noch geschlossen hatte. War er tot? Er wollte die Augen öffnen, doch dann schoss er auf einmal mit einer Geschwindigkeit vorwärts, als ob er in einer Rakete säße. Er hörte ein Lautes Rauchen, aber es war nicht der Wind.

Dann wurde er wieder langsamer und landete dann äußerst schmerzhaft auf dem Boden.

Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, alles tat ihm weh, und am liebsten hätte er vor Schmerz geschrieen, denn es fühlte sich an, als ob er alle Knochen in den Beinen 2 mal gebrochen hätte. Er zog sich zu einer Kugel zusammen und zitterte vor Schmerz. Er war nicht tot… es hatte nicht geklappt… aus irgendeinem Grund ist er nicht gestorben.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Er lag im Gras. Nur wenige Meter von der Schlossmauer entfernt. Er schloss die Augen wieder, in der Hoffnung, sie nie wieder öffnen zu müssen. Ihm tat immer noch alles weh. Doch seine Umwelt nach er weniger und weniger wahr. Er driftete ab, in die Bewusstlosigkeit. Er kämpfte nicht dagegen an, ließ es einfach geschehen.

„Gott, ist er tot?!"

„Nein… er atmet noch, Moony."

„Genau, schon mal 'nen Toten gesehen, der atmet?"

„Lass deine blöden Witz, James…"

„Der Arme…"

„Der Arme? Liebe auf den ersten Blick, Pady?"

Doch was war das? Wer sprach da? Da waren Stimmen! Stimmen um ihn herum. Etwas berührte ihn an der Schulter. Er schreckte auf, wie aus einem Alptraum. Er riss die Augen auf und fuhr hoch.

Er sah sich um, und um ihn herum standen 3 Jungen, die ihn skeptisch musterten. Zwei hatten schwarze Haare, einer von ihnen eine Brille. Der 3. hatte braune Haare und machte einen unscheinbaren Eindruck. Gott! Das konnten doch nicht etwa…

Erschrocken krabbelte er rückwärts, bis er an der Mauer ankam. Wo war er hier nur gelandet?! Das konnten doch unmöglich sein Vater, Remus und… und… Sirius… Sirius war hier, er musste im Himmel, oder sonst wo sein. Aber was suchte dann Remus hier?

Sie alle waren Jung, genauso alt wie er selber. Aber wenn er nicht in seinem Hogwarts war… und auch nicht im Himmel, dann war er in der Vergangenheit!!!

„Keine Angst, wir wollen dir nichts tun." Begann Remus ruhig und kam auf ihn zu. Harry versuchte schnell zu denken. Er hatte Romane über Zeitreise gelesen und das wichtigste war: so wenig wie möglich verändern! Also durfte auch niemand herausfinden, dass er Harry Potter, James Sohn war!

„Wer seit ihr?" Versuchte Harry, den Eingeschüchterten zu spielen. Jetzt trat James vor. „Die Frage ist wohl eher: Wer bist du?"

Harrys Gehirn lief auf Hochtouren, was ihn sehr viel Anstrengung kostete. Da ihm nichts besseres einfach, drehte er sich weg und sagte leise. „Ich bin niemand… wo ich herkomme ist nicht wichtig…" Er hörte, wie jemand zu ihm trat und sich neben ihn hockte. Dann legte ihm jemand den Arm um die Schulter und als Harry sich umdrehte, sah er, dass es Sirius war. „Nun, vielleicht wäre es erst mal gut, wenn du sagst, wie du heißt." Harry antwortete ohne zu überlegen: „Harry P…" Doch rechtzeitig konnte er sich selber abwürgen.

„Und weiter?" Fragte Sirius. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur Harry. Der Nachname ist nicht wichtig." Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Gut, dann hat es auch gar keinen Zweck, dir noch weitere Fragen, über deine Herkunft zu stellen." Stellte Remus fest und Harry nickte zögernd. Sirius grinste ihn an. „Na mehr brauch ich auch gar nicht zu wissen."

„Pady… du kennst ihn erst ein paar Minuten, und schon müssen Remus und ich uns Sorgen machen, dass du gleich auf ihn drauf springst!" Motzte James und beide lachten. Sirius half Harry, auf zu stehen.

Was war hier los? Er war in die Vergangenheit gekommen… durch den Sturz vom Turm musste er irgendwie ein Zeittor durchflogen sein… doch Sirius war auch hier… sein geliebter Sirius… und er schien ihm auch nicht abgeneigt zu sein… vielleicht war er es noch nie und Harry hatte es nur nie gesehen… Er versuchte, sich darüber keine Gedanken mehr zu machen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihn zum Schulleiter bringen?" Schlug Remus vor. „Nein!" Sagte Harry schnell. „Nein, bitte nicht zum Schulleiter." Setzte er schnell nach. Remus und James sahen ihn fragend an, doch Sirius sagte: „Hört mal, vielleicht ist er von zu Hause weg gelaufen. Und Dumbledore bringt ihn dann direkt wieder dorthin zurück. Stellt unangenehme Fragen uns so weiter." James nickte, ihm schien ein Licht aufgegangen zu sein. „Na dann schlage ich vor, dass ich jetzt den Tarnumhang holen gehe, und wir ihn dann erst mal ins Schloss bringen." Remus nickte. „Ich seh zu, dass niemand hier hin kommt, und ihn sieht. Sirius, bleibst du bei ihm?" Fragte Remus.

„Jah…" Grinste Sirius. Remus schüttelte über ihn den Kopf und wandte sich zum gehen. James folgte ihm, drehte sich aber noch mal um und sagte: „Benimm dich, Bad Dog." Dann lief er mit Remus zur Eingangstür hoch. Sirius sah ihnen nach, dann drehte er sich zu Harry um.

Harry hat ein ganz flaues Gefühl im Magen. Er starrte auf seine Füße, wusste nicht, was er zu seinem Paten sagen sollte… Sirius trat näher auf ihn zu. „Nun, Harry. Willst du mir wirklich nicht sagen, wo du herkommst?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, ohne Sirius an zu sehen. Harry fiel jetzt erst auf, dass er seine Schuluniform nicht anhatte und er war dankbar dafür. Hätte er sie angezogen, hätte es die Sache noch komplizierter gemacht, als sie ohnehin schon war.

„Aber ein Zauberer bist du doch, oder?" Fragte Sirius und versuchte offensichtlich, ein Gespräch an zu fangen. „Ja." Sagte Harry und holte als Beweis seinen Zauberstab hervor. „Über Hogwarts weißt du alles?" Sirius schien nicht locker zu lassen, war gerade zu verbissen darauf, sich mit Harry zu unterhalten. „Ja." Sagte Harry wieder so kurz angebunden. Er konnte sich einfach nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnen, vor dem jüngeren Selbst von Sirius zu stehen. Sirius war lebendig, und am liebsten wäre Harry ihm um den Hals gefallen, hätte ihm gesagt, wie sehr er ihn vermisst hatte, und wie verliebt er war.

„Du kannst länger hier bleiben, wenn du willst. Du kannst in unserem Schlafsaal schlafen, da sind nämlich nur James, Remus, noch ein anderer Junge, der im Moment nicht hier ist, und ich." Harry wusste sofort, dieser andere Junge musste Peter Pettigrew sein. „Warum ist der andere Junge nicht hier?" Fragte Harry. „Seine Eltern sind gestorben… armer Kerl… bis er das verarbeitet hat, kommt er nicht zur Schule. Ist vielleicht besser so. Sein Name ist Peter." Für einen Moment tat Peter Harry Leid. Doch nichts anderes hatte dieser Verräter auch verdient. Sirius machte sich Sorgen um ihn, er würde sie alle betrügen. Es juckte Harry in den Fingern, die Wahrheit über Peter laut raus zu schreien, ihn vor allen bloß zu stellen. Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape und wie sie nicht alle heißen am besten gleich mit.

„Du Frage ist nur, wo du dann schläfst." Stellte Sirius fest. „Auf dem Boden?" Fragte Harry nüchtern. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach wo!" Dann beugte er sich sehr nah zu Harry und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Vielleicht ja in meinem Bett." „Und du?" Fragte Harry, bevor er nachdenken konnte. Im nächsten Moment hätte er sich am liebsten wegen seiner Blödheit geschlagen. Jetzt hielt Sirius ihn bestimmt für einen kleinen, naiven Jungen, der von Tuten und Blasen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes keine Ahnung hatte.

„Mhm… das wirst du dann ja sehen. Wir könnten uns auf die Zeit mit-" „Sirius, jetzt fall doch nicht gleich über den armen her!" Empörte sich James, der mit Remus im Schlepptau ankam. Harry war enttäuscht und froh gleichzeitig. James hatte den Umhang dabei.

„Hier." Er warf ihn Harry zu und dieser fing ihn geschickt auf. „Zieh den an, dann wirst du unsichtbar. Schon mal davon gehört?" Fragte James. „Ja." Sagte Harry, zog ihn über. „Dann lasst uns gehen und unserem neuen Freund mal alles zeigen." Sagte Remus und sie machten sich ins Schloss auf.

Während sie Harry zum Schlafsaal der Gryffindors führten, flüsterte Remus ihm immer wieder Sachen zu, wo es wo lang ging. Harry hörte nicht wirklich zu, da er sich in Hogwarts ja auskannte. Viel mehr nutzte er die Zeit, um Sirius etwas mehr zu mustern. Er sah wirklich gut aus. Er hatte einen Seitenscheitel links und so fielen ihm die Haare auf der rechten Seite ins Gesicht. Er hatte einen leicht femininen Touch, sah aber nicht aus, wie ein Weichei; eher wie ein Model.

Er schien gemerkt zu haben, dass Harry ihn längere Zeit angestarrt hatte und drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um. Remus plauderte unentwegt weiter, dann schien er zu merken, dass Harry und Sirius sich auf diese spezielle Art ansahen. „Und wenn du dort abbiegst… ach, ich halt wohl besser meinen Mund." Sirius lachte und James sagte: „Nicht gleich beleidigt sein, Moonchen! Warst du noch nie verliebt?" Remus schüttelte hektisch den Kopf. „Nein! Ich doch nicht!" James und Sirius grinsten. „Das kauf ich ihm nicht ab…" Flüsterte Sirius Harry ins Ohr und auch Harry musste grinsen. Er konnte sich zwar beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, in wen Remus verliebt sein konnte. Vielleicht fand er einfach auch nur den Gedanken daran so lustig, dass er grinsen musst.

„Jedenfalls bin ich nicht so Hormon gesteuert wir ihr beide!" Entgegnete Remus. „Bald kann ich mir nicht nur James' eingebildetes Getue anhören, sondern auch noch deines, Sirius!" Setzte er hinten dran. „Eingebildetes Getue?" Fragte Harry nach. „Oh, das wirst du noch früh genug ertragen müssen, Harry. Spätestens wenn die Mädchen in der Nähe sind." Remus versetzte James einen strengen Blick. „Aber dann hast du sicher schon 5 Freundinnen?" Schätzte Harry an James gewandt. Er konnte sich noch an die Erinnerung aus dem Denkarium erinnern. Remus antwortete für ihn: „Ach wo! Keine einzige hat er! Erst macht er sich wichtig, doch jede die ihn fragt, ob er mit ihr ausgehen will, schickt er weg! Jede." „Ich will halt nicht jede." Sagte James cool. Harry konnte sich vorstellen, dass die Mädchen sich gerade zu um ihn schlugen.

Harry fühlte sich wohl. Er hatte zeitweise ganz vergessen, dass Sirius sein Pate und James sein Vater war. Er fühlte sich wie einer von ihnen. Die Zeit, in der er sich vor Trauer den Tod gewünscht hatte, schien ihm plötzlich endlos weit weg. Sirius war hier, bei ihm. Er behandelte ihn, als ob sie sich schon Ewigkeiten kennen würden. Harry wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie er wieder in seine Welt zurück kam, und erst recht wollte er nicht mehr sterben. Er wollte hier bleiben, doch er wusste, dass das nicht ging.

Die Realität holte ihn nur all zu schnell wieder ein, als ihnen auf den Flur eine Slytherin-Schülerin entgegen kam. Sie hatte eine schwarze Katze mit weißer Brust auf dem Arm. Sir hatte lange, dunkle Haare, schwarz, doch wenn Sonne darauf fiel, wirkten sei eher dunkelbraun. Harry braucht nicht lange um zu erkennen, dass dies Bellatrix Lestrange war. Oder zu dieser Zeit noch Bellatrix Black. Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass dieses Mädchen mal zu einer der treusten Todesser Voldemorts wird. Sie machte einen düsteren Eindruck. Sie sah Sirius hasserfüllt an.

„Oh, heute ganz alleine unterwegs, Bellatrix?" Fragte Sirius und spie ihren Namen geradezu aus. „Oh, wieder mit deinem tollen Freund und dem Werwolf unterwegs?" Gab Bellatrix giftig zurück und setzte den Kater auf den Boden ab, der sogleich Richtung Kerker davon tippelte. Sie hatte Ohrringe an, die herunter hingen und glitzerten. Sie sahen sehr teuer aus.

James und Sirius holten ihren Zauberstab heraus. Remus stand da, sah auf den Boden, tat so, als bekäme er nicht mit, was los ist. „Stupo!" riefen Sirius und James gleichzeitig. „Cladacius!" Rief Bellatrix. Es war ein ungleicher Kampf. 2 gegen 1. War das fair? So sehr Harry Bellatrix auch hasste, das fand er nicht fair. Die beiden Flüche hatten Bellatrix nicht getroffen, da sie schnell genug auf Seite gesprungen war, doch nun lag sie am Boden und würde von Sirius nächsten Fluch ganz sicher getroffen werden. Harry machte ein paar Schritte vor und griff dann nach Sirius Arm, der sich gerade er hoben hatte, um Bellatrix zu verhexen.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Sirius begriff, dass es Harry war, der ihn zurück hielt. Nur seine tiefe Zuneigung zu ihm hielt ihn davon ab, sich nicht los zu reißen. „Dieses eine mal lass ich dich noch laufen. Das nächste mal bist du dran." Zischte Sirius und James sah ihn verwirrt an. Bellatrix lachte gemein. „Oh, du bist echt süß, Sirius, weißt du das. Ein richtiger Gentleman. Warum denn heute nicht in Kampfstimmung? Sonst bist du auch nicht so gnädig mit mir und hast kein Problem damit, mich vor allen fertig zu machen, auch wenn ich alleine bin und du noch zisch hinter dir stehen hast!" Keifte sie.

Sirius kochte vor Wut. Harry wusste sofort, dass es ihm peinlich war, dass Bellatrix so etwas über ihn erzählte, während er, Harry, dabei war. Natürlich wusste Bellatrix davon nichts, sie konnte ihn ja nicht sehen. „Kriech einfach wieder in deinen Kerker zurück und verreck da." Sagte James lässig und ging an ihr vorbei. Wir anderen folgten ihm. Bellatrix blieb auf dem Boden sitzen, als ob es das normalste auf der Welt wäre, doch zu sitzen.

„Warum ist sie nicht aufgestanden?" Fragte ich, als wir außer Hörweite waren. „Weil sie einen an der Klatsche hat." Sagte Sirius grimmig. „Aber was fiel wichtiger ist: Warum hast du mich zurück gehalten?" Harry konnte es einfach nicht verstehen, dass Sirius nicht sah, welche Flamme des Hasses er immer weiter heizte. „Es war unfair. Ihr wart zu zweit." Sagte Harry trocken. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na und?" „Sie hatte doch gar keine Chance! Kein Gefühl für Gleichberechtigung?" Fragte Harry. „Wer sagt denn, dass Slytherins eine Chance, oder gar ‚Gleichberechtigung' brauchen?" Fragte James zurück.

„Lasst uns jetzt nicht darüber streiten." Sagte Sirius schnell, da er gegenüber Harry nicht in einem schlechten Licht da stehen wollte.

Später im Schlafsaal unterhielten sie sich oberflächlich über alles mögliche. Harrys' Gedanken waren abgedriftet. Er machte sich Sorgen. Er hatte Sirius heute von seiner normalen Handlung abgehalten. Würde das Folgen für die Zukunft haben? Würde es irgendetwas ändern, dass Sirius Bellatrix heute nicht fertig gemacht hat? Harry schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Wie sollte diese kleine Abweichung solch große Folgen haben? Er konnte sich das kaum vorstellen.

Der Schlafsaal war genauso, wie Harry ihn sich vorgestellt hatte, nur dass es nur 4 Betten, anstatt, wie in seiner Zeit, 6 gab. James erklärte ihm dass Peter Pettigrew normalerweise hier schlafen würde, der aber zur Zeit nicht da ist. Außerdem gab es noch einen weiteren Schlafraum für die 6 Klässler. „Da keiner so genau sagen kann, wann Peter wieder nach Hogwarts zurück kehrt, schlage ich vor, dass du einfach in seinem Bett schläfst, Harry." Sagte Remus und Sirius ließ ein enttäuschtes Schnauben von sich hören.

„Da Sirius ja anscheinend unbedingt etwas für dich tun will, kann er dir ja Sachen von sich leihen. Ihr müsstet ungefähr die selber Größe haben, oder?" Fuhr Remus fort. Sirius grummelte: „Ich will ihn aber nicht anziehen, ich will ihn aus-" „Sirius!" Sagte Remus scharf und der Angesprochene hielt den Mund. James kicherte und Harry fühlte sich unwohl. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er auf Sirius Anspielungen reagieren sollte. Natürlich fand er ihn sehr attraktiv, gar keine Frage, aber er war sein Pate… Harry hätte gar nicht hier sein sollen… er durfte hier nichts verändern, denn er wusste nicht, wie sich das auswirken konnte. Vielleicht würde er gar nicht geboren werden. Er hatte nur einen Gedanken: Schnell wieder hier weg! Er wollte nicht gehen, doch er musste. Er musste einen Weg zurück finden.

„Warum so nachdenklich, Harry?" Fragte Sirius und stieß ihn an. „Hä?" Fragte Harry verwirrt. Er hatte nicht zugehört. „Worüber denkst du nach? Du bist so abwesend." Remus mischte sich ein. „Das wird er dir ganz bestimmt nicht erzählen." Harry musste lächeln. Die Remus, James und Sirius waren einfach zu schräg. Schräg war noch gar kein Ausdruck. Sie waren beste Freunde, trotzdem stritten sie sich fast ununterbrochen. „Ist doch wahr, Harry." Sagte Remus und musste auch leicht lachen. „Ich bin so froh, hier zu sein." Sagte Harry wie in Gedanken zu sich selber. Seine 3 alten neuen Freunde grinsten. „So genau will ich gar nicht wissen, was mit ihm passiert ist, bevor er hierher kam." Sagte James.

Der Rest des Tages verlief Ereignislos. James versprach Harry, dass er Morgen den Tarnumhang benutzen dürfe, um sich ein wenig im Schloss um zu sehen, während die anderen im Unterricht waren. Harry bedankte sich, hatte aber nicht vor, sich all zu viel an zu sehen. Er wollte eher nach einer Möglichkeit suchen, wieder zurück zu kehren.

Er hatte schon eine Idee, verwarf diese aber schnell wieder. Er könnte ja einfach noch mal vom Turm springen, vielleicht gab es dort wirklich ein Tor zur Zeit, und er musste einfach nur wieder hindurch springen. Doch dann kam ihm die Idee total beknackt vor, denn was, wenn es nicht klappen würde? Er würde sterben, dass war sicher. Allein bei dem Gedanken, sterben zu müssen, bekam er Kopfschmerzen und ihm wurde schlecht. Doch noch schlechter wurde ihm bei dem Gedanken, wieder in eine Welt zurück zu kehren, in der Sirius nicht bei ihm war. In der er, Harry, wieder ganz alleine war. In der er nicht einfach Harry, sondern Harry Potter, der Retter der Zaubererwelt, war. Dieser Harry wollte er nicht mehr sein.

Es war schon Nacht. Er hatte fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen. Die Luft im Schlafsaal war so stickig, zumindest kam ihm das so vor. Er wollte das Fenster nicht öffnen, wollte nicht, dass die anderen wach wurden. Er musste hier raus. Er musste raus und nachdenken. Leise stand er auf, zog sich einen von Sirius Umhängen über und schlich raus. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war auch keiner mehr. Alle schliefen sie, unschuldig und nicht ahnend, welches Grauen sie selber, und ihre Kinder noch miterleben würden. Harry wurde schlecht. Doch er würde ihnen allen nichts sagen können. Er konnte das böse nicht ändern, er konnte niemanden retten, auch wenn alle ihn als Retter sahen.

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Tarnumhang an zu ziehen, da eh niemand draußen war. Er stieg durch das Portraitloch und wie von alleine trugen ihn seine Füße hoch in den Astronomieturm. Die Nacht war wolkenfrei und Harry hatte einen guten Blick auf die Sterne. Ihm fiel auf, dass er schon lange nicht mehr so intensiv die Sterne beobachtete hatte. Schade eigentlich, dachte er. Was sollte das alles hier? Wo war er jetzt schon wieder rein geraten?

Er ließ sich auf die Knie fallen, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihn keine Sekunde mehr tragen konnten. Er fühlte sich taub, erstarrt und hilflos. „Nicht reden, nicht schweigen… nicht gehen, nicht bleiben…" Flüsterte er leise. Mit den Hände stützte er sich ab. Er konnte nicht mehr aufstehen, konnte nicht mehr runter gehen, zu James und Remus… und vor allem nicht zu Sirius. Er konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen und ihn betrügen. Er war ein Narr, ein lächerlicher, hilfloser Narr, denn genauso kam er sich jetzt vor. Schon immer wollte er ganz groß sein, doch wenn er dann mal wirklich Abenteuer erlebte, waren es immer andere, die ihm halfen, ihn retteten. Er wurde immer gefeiert, für die Taten, die die wirklichen Helden taten.

Er fühlte, wie sich seine Kehle zuschnürte. Er atmete stoßweise, versuchte es zu unterdrücken, verlor und fing an zu weinen. Er hatte sich geschworen nicht zu weinen. Doch wie alle seine guten Vorsätze war auch dieser wieder dahin. Sein Weg zur Hölle war mit guten Vorsätzen gepflastert. Eine einzelne Träne lief über seine linke Wange. „Warum…" Flüsterte er. „Warum bist du nicht mehr da?" Er atmete schwer und schlurzte. „Ich brauche dich doch so, ich-"

Er hörte ein Räuspern hinter sich und verstummte schlagartig im Schock. Schritte kamen auf ihn zu. Er musste sich nicht umdrehten, um zu wissen, dass es Sirius war. Er erkannte ihn an der Art, wie er ging. Schnell versuchte er, die Tränen weg zu wischen, doch Sirius hielt seine Hand fest. Sirius setzte sich neben ihn, legte ihm eine Hand die Schultern.

Harry versuchte, ihn nicht an zu sehen. Er wollte nicht, dass Sirius ihn so sah. Niemand sollte ihn so sehen. „Möchtest du darüber reden?" Fragte Sirius. Seine Stimme war besorgt, mitfühlend, eindringlich – alles gleichzeitig. „Nein." Sagte Harry. Es war eine Qual für ihn, Sirius so nah bei sich zu haben. Er wollte ihn anfassen, seine Nähe einfach genießen, doch er konnte nicht, er durfte das nicht zulassen.

Sirius legte eine Hand auf sein Knie. „Du bist ein besonderer Mensch für mich, Harry, das habe ich sofort gewusst, als ich dich das erste mal sah." Harrys' Augen brannten. Ja er wusste, wie sehr Sirius ihn liebte. Wie sehr Sirius ihn auch in seiner Zeit geliebt hatte. Harry wusste aber auch, dass es zu spät war. Sirius hatte ihn gesehen, intensiv angeschaut und nun sagte er, dass er ein besonderer Mensch für ihn wäre. Unweigerlich, selbst wenn Harry heute Nacht noch einen Weg zurück finden würde, Sirius hätte Harry sofort erkannt, wie er ihn in seinem 3. Jahr gesehen hat. Das hätte ihm den Schock seines Lebens verpasst. Der mysteriöse Junge, der ihm damals das Herz gebrochen hatte, war sein Patensohn… nicht viel gealtert.

Harry war verzweifelt und ließ den Kopf auf Sirius Schulter sinken. Dann begann er wieder zu weinen.

Sirius versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. „Sssshhhh… Harry… alles wird gut. Ich bin doch da." Harry biss sich auf die Lippe, schlag beiden Arme um ihn und atmete tief durch die Nase ein. Sirius roch so gut. Nach Vanille und Honig. „Lass mich nicht alleine…" Sprach Harry seine Gedanken laut aus. Sirius legte nun auch beide Arme um ihn, zog ihn näher zu sich ran. Harry konnte seinen Atem auf seiner Haut fühlen, als Sirius flüsterte: „Das würde ich nie tun."

Doch, er würde es tun. Wenn auch nicht durch seine Schuld, aber er log. Harry würde alleine sein. Für immer.

Er löste sich von ihm, wischte sich die Tränen weg und stand auf. Er hatte es zu weit kommen lassen. Er musst hier schnell weg. Und wenn es sein leben kosten würde.

„Danke, dass du hier warst." Sagte Harry, dann wandte er sich zum gehen. Sirius rief ihm nach, doch Harry, versuchte nicht hin zu hören. Er lief wieder nach Gryffindor, legte sich ins Bett und versuchte an nichts mehr zu denken. Sirius ließ er auf dem Turm mit seinen Gedanken alleine.

Er hatte in der Nacht nicht gut geschlafen. Nachdem er eine halbe Stunde im Bett gelegen hatte, kam Sirius auch. Harry tat so, als ob er schon schlafen würde, als Sirius leise seinen Namen flüsterte. Natürlich war Harry klar, dass Sirius ihm nicht glauben würde, dass er schon schläft, aber er wollte jetzt nicht mit Sirius reden. Er wollte mit niemandem mehr reden. Er wollte wieder zurück.

Immer wieder wurde er wach. Wälzte sich von einer Seite zur anderen und starrte gegen die Decke, sah sich im Zimmer um.

Das schlimmste an Schlafstörungen war, dass er immer wach war, aber nie richtig. So hatte er zwar nicht genug Bewusstsein, um über sein Problem nach zu denken, aber auch nicht genug Ruhe, um ein zu schlafen. Zu viele Dinge schwirrten in seinem Kopf rum, doch er konnte sie nicht fassen.

Nach einer schieren Endlosigkeit wurde es hell und Remus stand wankend aus seinem Bett auf, gähnte und ging ins Bad. Harry hörte das beruhigende rauschen des Wassers. Ansonsten war es ganz still. James drehte sich in seinem Bett um, er wurde gerade wach. Es war nicht genug Licht vorhanden, damit Harry auf seine Uhr schauen konnte.

Remus kam wieder aus dem Badezimmer raus, sah zu jeden einmal aufs Bett. Harry war sich sicher, dass Remus nicht sehen konnte, dass Harrys Augen geöffnet waren, da sein Gesicht vollkommen im Schatten lag. Dann fing Remus an, sich um zu ziehen. Harry schloss die Augen, denn das waren Dinge, die er von Remus Lupin nicht sehen musste. Nicht, dass er ihn hässlich fand, aber er wusste, dass es Remus endlos peinlich wäre.

Als Harry seine Augen wieder öffnete, hatte Remus schon seine volle Schuluniform an. Harry lag immer noch ruhig und beobachtete das Geschehen. Remus ging nun zu James' Bett, setzte sich ans Ende und flüsterte leise: „James. James, aufwachen…" Er rüttelte James an der Schulter, welcher sich nicht bewegte. „Jaaaaames!" Sagte Remus nun etwas lauter.

James grummelte etwas vor sich hin, dann zog er sich die Decke über den Kopf und drehte Remus den Rücken zu. „James, du musst jetzt aufstehen." Erklärte Remus ungeduldig und versuchte, ihm die Decke weg zu nehmen. James hielt sie fest und zischte: „Ach, verschwinde doch, Werwolf…" Dann verzog er sich wieder unter der Decke. Wäre Harry Remus gewesen, hätte er sich sowas nicht gefallen lassen. Er hätte James einfach pennen lassen, sein Problem, wenn er zu spät kommt.

Doch Remus machte weiter, als ob es das normalste auf der Welt wäre, auf diese Weise morgens von seinem Freund begrüßt zu werden. „James…" „Verschwinde!" Hörte Harry James' gedämpfte Stimme unter der Decke. Harry hatte den Kopf gehoben und Remus sah, dass er auch wach war. „Oh, morgen Harry. Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht geweckt." Wurde Harry von Remus begrüßt. „Morgen. Lass dir sowas doch nicht von James sagen. Lass ihn doch liegen." Sagte Harry etwas verärgert, denn er fand, dass sein Vater sich einfach schrecklich benahm.

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ach, das meint er nicht so. Morgens ist er immer unausstehlich." Am liebsten hätte Harry gesagt, dass das noch kein Grund war, sich so auf zu führen, doch er hielt lieber den Mund.

Remus atmete tief durch, dann versuchte er weiter, James zum aufstehen zu bewegen. Harry sah sich das noch eine Weile an, so dass er zu erst gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Sirius nun auch wach war und auf seinem Bett saß. Er musterte Harry sorgfältig, sagte aber nichts.

Als James dann endlich zusammen mit Sirius im Bad verschwunden waren, Harry fühlte eine Flamme der Eifersucht in sich aufsteigen, wendete Remus sich an Harry. „Ich habe gestern Abend mitbekommen, dass du raus gegangen warst. Sirius ist dir gefolgt, stimmts?" Harry nickte. Remus sah ihn traurig an. „Weißt du, Sirius ist zwar manchmal aufdringlich und so, aber eigentlich ist er vorsichtig und lieb. Er tut nur immer so cool, weißt du." Harry nickte erneut. „Darum geht es nicht." Flüsterte er dann, mehr zu sich selbst, anstatt zu Remus. „Du hast ein großes Geheimnis, Harry. Glaub mir, manchmal ist es besser, darüber zu reden, anstatt es zu verbergen." Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Remus zum Teil über sich selber, und sein Werwolfdasein sprach. „Würdest du es weiter erzählen?" Fragte Harry leise, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte. „Würde ich nie." Sagte Remus todernst.

Harry schluckte. Wenn er Remus davon erzählen würde… und dieser keine vernünftige Lösung finden würde… dann würde er alles nur noch schlimmer machen, als es ohnehin schon war.

Doch dann hörten sie Sirius und James, wie sie aus dem Bad kamen. James lachte, gar nicht mehr so müde, wie noch Minuten zuvor.

Es war vollständig hell im Zimmer, als die drei fertig waren, um zum Frühstück zu gehen. James warf Harry den Mantel zu. „Hier, nimm den. Wir haben dir ja gestern gezeigt, wo die Küche ist. Kannst du dich erinnern?" Fragte James. Harry antwortete, dass er sich erinnern konnte. „Gut, hol dir da einfach was zu Essen und hab ein bisschen Spaß. Wir treffen uns dann heute Nachmittag wieder." Sie verabschiedeten sich und gingen zum Unterricht. Harry blieb alleine zurück.

Noch nie hatte er so viel zum Frühstück gegessen. Hatte er eben im Zimmer noch gar keinen Appetit, so überkam ihn in der Küche eine Art Heißhunger, als er die viele leckeren Sachen sah, die die Elfen ihm brachten. Er hatte gestern kaum etwas gegessen und so stopfte er hinein, was rein ging.

Als er die Küche wieder verließ, waren schon alle Schüler und Lehrer in ihren Unterrichtsräumen. Harry erinnerte sich selber daran, dass es wohl das beste war, in der Bibliothek nach etwas nützlichem zu suchen. Vergebens…

Er saß schon fast 2 Stunden dort. Die junge Dame, die in der Bibliothek Aufsicht hatte, war selber vertieft in ein Buch und bemerkte gar nicht, dass ein Buch nach dem anderen aus dem Regal genommen wurde, dann verschwand und genau so urplötzlich wieder auftauchte. Plötzlich kam ein weiterer Junge hinzu.

Remus!

Was im Himmels Willen machte der denn hier? Sollte er nicht im Unterricht sein? Remus ging an einem Regal vorbei, schnappte sich ohne hin zu sehen ein beliebiges Buch und verschwand damit in die hinterste Ecke, wo er ungestört und ungesehen lesen konnte.

Harry stand auf, setzte sich neben ihn und flüsterte: „Remus?" Remus schnappte vor Schreck nach Luft. Dann sah er sich verwirrt um. „Harry?" Harry nahm den Umhang ab und setzte sich neben Remus. „Gott, hast du mich erschreckt!" Gab er dann zu. Harry grinste, dann fragte er: „Hast du keinen Unterricht?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Sirius und James haben jetzt Wahrsagen. Ich habe das Fach abgewählt." Harry verstand. Remus war nicht der Typ, der seine Zeit alleine der Freunde wegen vergeudete, um sich Teeblätter an zu sehen.

Remus legte ihm freundschaftlich eine Hand aufs Knie. „Möchtest du mir etwas sagen, Harry?" Harry nickte. „Ja, aber ich weiß nicht… ob ich… ich weiß nicht mal, wo ich anfangen soll." Remus nickte verständnisvoll. „Es… es ist so, dass… James ist mein Vater."

Harry erzählte Remus alles, ließ nichts aus. Er fing damit an, dass Peter ein Verräter war, erzählte im großen und ganzen die Geschichte des nun berühmten Harry Potter und dann, wie sehr er Sirius schon damals geliebt hatte. Er endete mit seinem versuchten Selbstmord.

Remus sah ihn traurig an. „Oh Gott… oh mein Gott…" Wiederholte er immer wieder. „Und jetzt weiß ich nicht, was ich tun soll. Meinst du, ich soll es Sirius erzählen?" Remus sah ihn geschockt an. „Himmel, nein! Er könnte mit diesem Wissen nicht mehr weiterleben! Aber du wirst schon noch dazu kommen, ihm deine wahren Gefühle zu sagen, denn-" „Aber das kann ich nicht! Das würde doch die Zukunft total auf den Kopf stellen!" Unterbrach Harry. Remus hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Lass mich doch erst mal ausreden! Also… du wirst es ihm sagen können… doch du musst… ihm danach das Gedächtnis der letzten Tage nehmen… ich werde das selbe bei James, dann bei mir selber tun." Harry nickte, realisierte, wie furchtbar das alles war.

„Und was wird aus mir?" Fragte er dann. Remus seufzte. „Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit; du musst auf die selbe Weise zurück, auf die du gekommen bist. Ich weiß, dass dies gefährlich ist, aber wir haben keine andere Wahl." Auch Harry sah das ein. „Okay… wann machen wir's?" Fragte er dann. „Noch heute Abend." Sagte Remus schnell. „Je länger wir warten, desto größer ist die Chance, dass der Gedächtniszauber fehl schlägt und das gesamte Gedächtnis verschwindet."

Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu und Abends, als sie wieder zusammen auf ihrem Zimmer saßen, stand Harry auf.

„Sirius? Kommst du noch mit? Ich wollte auf den Astronomieturm. Vielleicht können wir dort… ein bisschen die Sterne anschauen." Sagte Harry verführerisch, doch er hatte eigentlich andere Sachen dort vor. Sirius sah ihn verwundert an, aber nicht mit der Freude, die Harry und Remus erwartete hatten, als sie sich diesen Plan ausgedacht hatten. „Okay…" Sagte Sirius dann, nahm Harry Hand und sie machten sich mit dem Umhang auf den Weg nach oben. James pfiff ihnen nach. Harry würde dort oben dafür sorgen, dass Sirius sich an nichts mehr erinnert, Remus würde sich um James kümmern. Alles war genau geplant.

Als sie oben standen, legte Harry den Mantel ab. Sirius Hand hatte er immer noch nicht los gelassen. „Sirius…" Harry blieb stehen und sah Sirius ins Gesicht, der ein paar Zentimeter größer war als er. Er öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas sagen, doch kein Ton kam hinaus. Seine Kehle war zugeschnürt und seine Augen brannten wie Feuer.

Sirius legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern, und Harry tat das, was ihm in diesem Moment am sinnvollsten vorkam; er lehnte sich vor und küsste Sirius. Dieser schlang sofort die Arme um ihn. Harry tat das selbe und in diesem Moment fühlte er auch schon, wie warme Tränen aus seinen Augen quollen. Er hatte sich doch so vorgenommen, nicht mehr zu weinen… doch dieser Vorsatz war nun weg.

„Ich… ich liebe… ich liebe dich doch so…" Sagte Harry unter Tränen. Sirius küsste sie ihm weg. Er hatte eine Hand in Harrys' Nacken liegen und streichelte ihn dort. Sie standen so wohl eine Ewigkeit.

„Ich liebe dich auch…" Flüsterte Sirius zurück. „Und ich bin sicher, dass ich das in 20 Jahren auch tun werde." Setzte er leise hinzu. Harry sah ihn geschockt an. „Was? Woher weißt du…" Sirius strich ihm durchs Haar. „Wahrsagen war ausgefallen und ich habe dich und Remus belauscht." Harry konnte es immer noch nicht fassen.

Doch dann kamen all seine Gefühle, all seine Emotionen wieder hoch. Er drückte Sirius an sich, küsste seinen Hals und zwischen den Küssen sagte er: „Es tut mir leid… es ist meine Schuld, dass du sterben wirst… es ist alles meine Schuld…" Sirius küsste ihn beruhigend auf die Stirn. „Harry… es ist nicht deine Schuld… niemand hat Schuld daran… außer Voldemort. Aber gib dir nicht die Schuld…" Harry weinte wieder. Er wollte sich nicht verabschieden von Sirius. Nicht schon wieder.

„Das ist so unfair… warum du… warum wird alles so grausam…" Fragte Harry weinen und ließ Sirius immer noch nicht los. „Natürlich ist es unfair, aber es liegt nicht an dir zu bestimmen, wer geht, und wer bleibt. Das ist der Kreislauf des Lebens… Menschen werden geboren, und sterben. Manche früher, manche später. Doch vergiss nicht; auch wenn ich sterbe, ich werde wohl der stolzeste Pate auf der ganzen Welt gewesen sein, mit einem Patensohn wie dir. Ganz gleich, wie nah wir uns gewesen sein werden, oder auch nicht. Ich liebe dich, Harry."

Harry war gerührt und Sirius' Worte machten ihm den Abschied nur noch schwerer. „Ich will, dass du wieder in deine Zeit zurück gehst, Harry… und dort weiter lebst… und nicht aufgibst… sondern, dass du noch was aus deinem Leben machst. Ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir auch stirbst." Er strich Harry weiterhin beruhigend durch die Haare.

„Du… du weißt, dass ich dir die Erinnerungen an die letzten Tage nehmen muss, ja?" Fragte Harry und seine Stimme zitterte. „Ja, das weiß ich… und das ist gut so… Remus hat recht… ich könnte nicht mit dem Gedanken weiter leben, dass Peter uns alle verraten hat… ich würde ihm umbringen, wenn ich ihn wieder treffe." „Nach Askaban kommst du sowieso…" Sagte Harry traurig. Sirius wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. „Aber wie du weißt, hab ich's ja überlebt." Er grinste und auch Harry musste lächeln.

Dann herrschte eine drückende Stille. „Mach es schnell, Harry… bevor ich auch noch springe… ich bin kurz davor…" Sagte Sirius und sah zu Boden. Harry zog Sirius ein letztes Mal verzweifelt an sich, dann küsste Sirius in so leidenschaftlich, so verzweifelt, dass Harry Sternchen sah. Bevor er den letzten Rest seinem Verstandes verlor, griff er in seine Tasche, umklammerte seinen Zauberstab und holte ihn heraus.

„Ich liebe dich… ich liebe dich…" Wiederholten beide und keiner wollte den anderen gehen lassen. Harry legte den Zauberstab an Sirius Schläfe. Sirius schloss die Augen, kniff sie förmlich aufeinander. Harry sah, wie eine fast silber glänzende Träne aus seinem linken Auge lief und über seine Wange ran. Harry küsste sie weg. Dann murmelte er die Zauberformel, die Stabspitze fing an zu glühen, Sirius fiel auf die Knie und blieb auf dem Boden liegen.

Wie Remus Harry erklärt hatte, sah Sirius aus, als ob er schlafen würde. Remus meinte, er würde erst in ein paar Minuten wieder aufwachen und sich dann an die letzten Tage nicht mehr erinnern können.

„Lebe wohl, Sirius… lebe wohl." Sagte Harry leise. Dann drehte er sich um, stieg auf die Mauer. Der Wind war stärker, heute Abend. Harry breitete die Arme aus. Er hatte das Gefühl von überdeckender, alles vergessen lassender Freiheit. Dann ließ er sich nach vorne fallen.

Er fühlte sich genauso an, wie zuvor. Er würde nicht sterben. Er würde wieder zurück kehren. Sein Leben war noch nicht zu Ende. Er wurde geboren und irgendwann würde er sterben. Aber nicht heute. Heute noch nicht.

Leben – Sterben. Das war der Kreis des Lebens, genau wie Sirius gesagt hatte.

Ende

Mai, 2004

Eine FanFiction von FakedSmile

Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen.


End file.
